Companions (Origins)
} |name = Companions |icon = Ico Companion.png |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The Dragon Age: Origins companions are the people who accompany the Warden on their journey through Ferelden. The Warden can make decisions which will result in a companion leaving, or even dying. If a companion leaves the Warden or dies, his or her equipment will be lost. Approval plays an important part in companion interaction. It changes based on plot decisions or gifts. High approval provides combat bonuses, the ability to have longer conversations, and possible romance options; low approval may lead a companion to desert you. There are nine potential companions in Dragon Age: Origins, and seven in its expansion Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. In Awakening, an Orlesian Warden-Commander may be the protagonist, depending on the events of Origins. A player-created character is the playable character in A Tale of Orzammar DLC. Leliana, one of the companions in Origins is the protagonist in the Leliana's Song DLC; there she is joined by three companions of her own. The Hurlock vanguard is the playable character in The Darkspawn Chronicles DLC. Dragon Age: Origins companions Alistair Small.jpg | Alistair: A Grey Warden and former templar recruit Dialogue Dog Small.jpg | Dog: A Mabari war hound Dialogue LelianaMini.png | Leliana: An Orlesian bard and Chantry sister Dialogue Morrigan Small.jpg | Morrigan: A Witch of the Wilds Dialogue Oghren Small.jpg | Oghren: A dwarven Berserker Dialogue Shale Small.jpg | Shale: A dwarven war golem (DLC) Dialogue Sten Small.jpg | Sten: A Qunari warrior. Dialogue WynneMini.png | Wynne: A senior enchanter from Kinloch Hold Dialogue Zevran Small.jpg | Zevran Arainai: An Antivan elven assassin Dialogue Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening companions Anders.png | Anders: An apostate mage Dialogue Ethereal Justice.jpg | Justice: A Fade Spirit trapped in the body of a dead Grey Warden Dialogue Nathaniel portrait.PNG| Nathaniel Howe: An assassin and son of Arl Rendon Howe Dialogue Oghren Small.jpg | Oghren: A dwarven Berserker Dialogue Sigrun.png | Sigrun: A casteless rogue and member of the Legion of the Dead Dialogue VelannaNice.png | Velanna: A Dalish mage Dialogue A Tale of Orzammar companions In A Tale of Orzammar DLC. Orson Haver.jpg | Orson Haver: A dwarven warrior Leliana's Song companions In Leliana's Song DLC. File:sketch hq.png | Sketch: An apostate elven mage File:tug hq2.png | Tug: A dwarven warrior File:silas corthwaite hq2.png | Silas Corthwaite: A Fereldan warrior The Darkspawn Chronicles companions In The Darkspawn Chronicles DLC. Blight Wolf.jpg | Blight wolf (thrall): An enthralled blight wolf Creature-Genlock 2.jpg| Genlock (thrall): An enthralled genlock 04 genlock archer.jpg| Genlock archer (thrall): An enthralled genlock archer Hurlock.jpg | Hurlock (thrall): An enthralled hurlock Creature-Hurlock.jpg | Hurlock archer (thrall): An enthralled hurlock archer Hurlock emissary.jpg | Hurlock emissary (thrall) : An enthralled hurlock emissary Ogre.jpg | Ogre (thrall): An enthralled ogre Creature-Shriek 2.jpg | Shriek (thrall): An enthralled shriek The Golems of Amgarrak companions In The Golems of Amgarrak DLC. Brogan Dace.png | Brogan Dace: A dwarven warrior Jerrik Dace.png | Jerrik Dace: A dwarven rogue Runic golem.png | Runic Golem: A dwarven war golem Witch Hunt companions In Witch Hunt DLC. Ariane.jpg | Ariane: A Dalish warrior Finn.jpg | Finn: A Circle mage Dog Small.jpg | Dog: A Mabari war hound Temporary companions These companions join you during the Origins portion of the game or during the events at Ostagar. Circle Mage.png | Circle Mage Daveth1.jpg | Daveth Teyrna Eleanor Cousland image.jpg | Teyrna Eleanor Cousland Fenarel.JPG | Fenarel Frandlin_Ivo.jpg | Frandlin Ivo Gilmore.png | Ser Gilmore Gorim Saelac.png | Gorim Ser Jory image.jpg | Ser Jory Jowan.jpg | Jowan MhairiNice.png| Mhairi: A Fereldan warrior. Leske image.jpg | Leske LilyProf43.jpg | Lily Dalish elf.jpg | Merrill NPC-Mouse.png | Mouse Scout4.jpg | Scout Soldier.png | Soldier Soris image.jpg | Soris Tamlen image.jpg | Tamlen Tower guard.png | Tower Guard Party banter Companions will often to speak to each other about a variety of topics. There are specific locations where this banter can occur. Dragon Age: Origins * The bridge between the two halves of Lothering, as well as the south refugee camp and near the well in the north part of the village. * The bridges in Redcliffe Village, especially the one leading from the main square to a sort of corner where boats are tethered. * Near the entrance/exit of the Dalish Camp. * First hallway of the Apprentice Quarters in the Circle Tower. * Outside of Orzammar, near the circular dais. * In the Hall of Heroes, at Orzammar. * The bridge in Orzammar Commons that leads to the Proving Grounds. * In the Diamond Quarter, in front of the Orzammar Assembly. * Caridin's Cross in the Deep Roads (first bend). * Ortan Thaig in the Deep Roads (first bend). * At the lakeside docks in Haven. * Near the entrance of Arl Eamon's Estate in Denerim. * Inside Wade's Emporium. * Inside the Gnawed Noble Tavern, in the side corridor. * Inside Alarith's shop at Denerim Alienage. Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening * In the courtyard of Vigil's Keep. * Entrance of Kal'Hirol. * Near the entrance of the Crown and Lion Inn. * The gates of Amaranthine. * The northwestern corner of Amaranthine. Party change locations There are certain locations in which you can change your current party without going to the Party Camp. Locations * Outdoors in Lothering. * In the Circle Tower, you can change party in the room you encounter Wynne during the Broken Circle quest. * When you encounter Taliesen, Zevran will join your party. After the impending fight though he can be switched to whomever you had in the party before the fight if Zevran wasn't a party member. * After clearing the first wave of enemies when entering Ostagar proper as part of the Return to Ostagar DLC. * In the village of Redcliffe. * In the Lake Calenhad Docks. * On the Mountain Top. * Orzammar Commons, Diamond Quarter and Hall of Heroes. * Frostback Mountain Pass * Dalish Camp * In the Denerim Alienage. Trivia * During the development process of Dragon Age: Origins, companions were to develop the darkspawn taint, and eventually would have been put through the Joining after the Landsmeet.Gaider, David. "Your companions and the Taint". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-19. * Some companions in Dragon Age II share similarities with companions in Dragon Age Origin: ** Wynne and Anders are both spirit healers with spirits inside, essentially both of them being abominations; ** Isabela and Zevran are libidinous, close combat rogues; ** Leliana and Sebastian Vael are archers devoted to the Maker with questionable pasts; ** Sten and Fenris are two-handed warriors who distrust mages and whose interactions with other characters are usually strained; ** Sigrun and Varric are dwarvish rogues who serve as comic relief and have attachments to organisations with dubious relations to the law (the Carta and the Dwarven Merchants' Guild); ** Velanna and Merrill are both Dalish mages who were the first to their respective Keepers and, despite being exiled, remain committed to the preservation of their people's culture; ** Aveline and Alistair are warriors who fight with sword-and-shield, are patriots and fought at Ostagar. Gallery DA RPG Set 2 GM Guide.png|Companions concept art from Dragon Age: Origins References Category:Companions Category:Dragon Age: Origins